


A Dishonored Fanfic

by MisRedLotus



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisRedLotus/pseuds/MisRedLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Canon. I do not own any of the Dishonored Characters. </p><p>Anna has had a life of twists and turns, but one day an opportunity presents itself, one she thought would never happen. </p><p>(Summaries aren't my strong point. *cough*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not follow the original story, I've changed a few things. Please Enjoy.

Anna stands amongst the people laughing and chatting, the world was going to hell all around them and yet they still had time to drink and be merry with others. She walks to a group of people and a woman turns to her and begins speaking.

"I tried to take a peek upstairs but the guard on duty is an ass."

The man beside her scoffs, "I should have fired him is what I should have done."

Anna nods her head as she leaves the group and stops in the music room with her drink.

_I'm sorry did I use the word merry? No I meant to say that these people who have money in their pockets come here to get drunk of their knockers and then hook up with someone who isn't infected with the plague... Of course if you're in here then surely the rat plague hasn't gotten to you at all. And then there are others who are dying to try and take a peek upstairs out of curiosity. I however came here on the soul business of getting upstairs and looting the expensive paintings and whatever else the Boyle family has to offer me._

Anna looks around taking a sip of her drink watching the strangers chat and laugh obnoxiously into the night. 

_How can one possibly trust anyone in this place... They're all out for themselves and no one cares what happens to the other. You're wondering how I got in here, it's simple really, I stole an invitation right outside the front door. I couldn't believe it myself when I found it, sheer dumb luck I suppose._

She managed to find a fitting black dress that hugged tightly to her curves, her pale skin contrasting against the black and her breasts perking up nicely. The mask she wears is a pure white face and her brown curly hair is tied neatly in a high ponytail. 

She finishes her drink and places it down on the table before proceeding to walk past everyone. 

_Maybe... Maybe if I get enough money I can leave the Golden Cat and never return... I can't take one more night of him hitting me. Never pays for sex, just pays for someone to hit and yell at... Of course Madame Prudence doesn't care. I miss the old mistress she was kinder and sweeter than the old bat running the place now._

_At least I've got my looks to get me past some of the guards here..._

She looks at the wall of light near the stairs. 

_That option is out..._

She walks through the halls and looks for another way, the sound of pop could be heard as shiny confetti falls onto the floor. She looks at that for a moment distracting her and causing her to bump into someone. Anna looks and blushes, "Oh, my apologies... I did not mean--"

The man sneers for a moment but his face calms seeing her figure. 

"No, my apologies..." His eyes linger on her breasts for a moment, "I should take care of where I walk." She looked at the man, his face was not covered by any mask. His dark hair slicked back and his eyes trying to find hers. He had cares on his face, but it was not an unappealing face. "You hide your face like the rest of them."

"And you wear no mask dear sir... Is there nothing you wish to hide?" She goes to walk by him but places her hand on his arm instead. 

"There is nothing for me to hide. You are the one with the mask."

"I wear many masks my dear sir, all which conceal me."

She smiles beneath her mask as her eyes travel along his features. "There is always something someone is wishing to hide..."

"You are curious to know a lot and yet I do not know your name." 

"I also do not know your name... But the exchange of names are not needed. Would you care to join me?" 

"Where is it that I am joining you?" The man looks down at her. 

"The cellar..." 

He shifts a little, "For what reason would you take me there..."

Anna slides her hand along the side of his face before pulling him down. "You cannot tell me you don't know when you're being asked to be fucked." She whispers into his ear. 

He chuckles a little before responding, "If you're lying... I have the means to kill you." He whispers into her ear. 

Normally Anna would be freaking out at this point, her life being threaten! Whatever shall she do but with the way The  Pendleton brothers handle her this threat felt like nothing. 

"I can assure you..." She lifts her mask a little running her tongue along the shell of his ear. "That I wish to be fucked and I would like you to do it." 

He groans, "I still...wish to know your name before we proceed." 

"My name is Anna."

He looks down at her, "Anna..." he whispers.

"And what name is it that I shall be moaning out?" 

"Daud."

_Daud...why does that name sound familiar?_

She grips onto his arm as she walks with him to the kitchen, she walks through a doorway and sees a guard standing at the stairs going up.

_Bingo! That's my way up._

She pulls Daud down the stairs quickly and then quickly into the cellar. She pushes him roughly against the wall and peels off her mask throwing it to the floor. Her green eyes travel along his chest as she unbuttons his vest and shirt. He groans and flips pinning Anna against the wall, "I am not a patient man." 

"I need to cum, Please Daud." She purrs seductively. 

He growls and slides the thin material up her legs bunching it at her hips. 

His fingers slide along her panties as they hook the edge of the material, "I hope you won't be needing these." He pulls hard on the material and they snap painfully but then pain did not last because soon her legs were wrapping around his waist and his thick and full arousal pushing inside of her. 

Anna's arms and legs tighten around him as he begins thrusting into her soaking core, the sound slapping thighs could be heard throughout the cellar. 

"Daud!" Her voice moans out and her walls grip him tightly like a vice. 

His fingers dig into her thighs as he saws in and out of her, her flesh beginning to throb and ache. Anna runs her fingers through Dauds hair and pulls back hard eliciting a moan from him. 

"You minx..." He growls out,  "Cum... I can't hold it--" 

Anna's moans fill the cellar as she cums, her body shuddering and shaking. Then the feeling of warmth fills her core, she pants resting her head against Dauds shoulder. He stands there holding her for a moment before letting her on the ground slowly, her legs feel weak for a moment. Then she slides the material down her smooth legs and bends over picking up her mask to put back on. She turns to look at Daud who is fixing himself, she stands there for a moment looking at his face.

_I swear...I've seen him somewhere before. His touch feels familiar to me..._

 "Thank you." She grins to herself and leaves the cellar. Though the thought lingers in the back of her mind.

When she reaches the top of the stairs there is no sign of the guard.

_Perfect! I can sneak upstairs now._

She runs up the stairs quickly and quietly, the sound of the music fading as she went higher up. She reaches a door and opens it walking into the room expecting no one to be in there. Then her heart stops hearing two familiar voices, "This party is distasteful, I don't know why you bring me to these parties Custis."

"Lady Boyle invited us and who am I to say no to an invitation. Besides Esma is the only reason I've come here tonight. Perhaps she should be working at the Golden Cat." Custis snickers and then both the brothers turn there heads, "Well, would you look at that Morgan..." 

Anna goes to turn and leave when she feels a hand grab her wrist. 

"Do stay awhile, beauty such as yours is dreadfully wasted on those down below." His voice was always soothing and calm its such a shame he looks and acts the way he does. 

She lets go of the doorknob and follows Custis over to his brother and sits down on the bed.

"My, we haven't seen you around before. Truly a creature of beauty." Morgan takes a loose curl and wraps his finger around it. 

"Tell us your name." Custis grips her chin with his fingers. 

_A name... Oh god I have to be faster at doing this or else I'm going to be caught one day._

"Isabel. My name is Isabel." She looks at them through her mask. 

_Keep it on and you're safe... Just keep it on._

"You look... Familiar though. Her name is Anna." 

For a moment her heart stops, "Anna? I do not know any Anna. Sounds like a whores name." 

The brothers laugh sitting closer to her, "She is indeed a whore." Custis places his hand on her thigh. 

"But a decent one. Can't find many of those."

She stills and Custis whispers in her ear, "My dear... Stay here with us... We can offer so much more..." She feels her back hit the bed and a hand trailing up her leg. Then she gasps feeling a finger run along her swollen slit. 

"Brother, it seems our guest has had some fun already." Morgan shoves two fingers inside her soaking walls. She bites her bottom lip. "Soaked she is..." 

Custis pulls her mask off a little exposing her lips, "Well, getting around are we?" 

"N-no..." She looks seeing his eyes watching her lips, "I was with my lover... But he has drank too much and has told me that I am not beautiful enough for his company." 

"Then he is a fool." Custis smirks as he bends down to kiss her lips. 

"I-I must be leaving now gentlemen..." 

Custis stops and pulls away, "Our apologies." He pulls her up as she fixes herself. 

"May we meet again Isabel."

"Till then." She bows leaving the room. 

_Great... Tonight was not a good night to leave the Golden Cat._

Anna leaves the room and hurries down the stairs and out of the Boyle Estate. 

She hurries back to the Golden Cat and sneaks in past the night crew though a couple guards catch her getting back into the building. 

"And what's this eh? Sneaking in past your bedtime..." 

"Oh yes... Madame won't be too happy." Anna looks at the two of them. 

"Please, I'm begging of you, don't say a word." 

"And what do we get out of this?" The one guard runs his eyes over her body. 

"You both get to keep your jobs since if you wish to have services you must pay for them like everyone else." 

The two guards grumble, "Yeah alright, off with you." 

Anna runs into the building and up to her bedroom. 

_That was close... So glad that rule is in affect or else this place would be falling apart._ She crawls into bed and closes her eyes for some sleep. 


	2. A Day's Work

Anna wakes early the next morning changing into her corset and short skirt for the day. 

The Pendleton brothers should be here soon or at least one of them. 

She rubs her wrists and finishes putting her hair up. A woman comes and collects Anna, "Custis Pendleton has requested you, you'll be in the bathhouse today." 

"I hate that room..." 

"If you're worried about the pipes bursting don't worry." She smiles, "Someone would have to screw around with the pipes."

_Because the thought is comforting you stupid woman._

She leads her down into the bathhouse and leaves Anna as she waits for Custis.

She sits on the edge of the bath and waits, then she looks hearing the door creak open. She stands up straight, "Lord Pendleton." She bows her head. 

"It's dreadfully hot in here." He shuts the door.

"You've requested the bathhouse. I am afraid I cannot do anything about the temperature."  She walks over slipping off his coat and hanging off to the side.

"How have you been today?" 

"Angry..." His voice still sounding soft and soothing. Anna could feel the fear, _is he going to hit me today?_

"Tell me Anna, were you at Lady Boyles party last night?" He turns to look at her as she walks over and undoes his tie, "I do not have any purpose being at those kinds of parties Lord Pendleton. I am not high class... I am a whore." She pulls his tie off laying it to the side. 

_Hurts saying that..._

He smiles but grabs her roughly pulling her tight against him, "Don't lie to me dear, it breaks my heart when you have to do that." His fingers grip painfully into her causing her to cringe. 

_What heart... No such thing exists inside of you..._

"L-lord Pendleton." 

"Now, were you at Lady Boyles party last night?" His voice whispers in her ear. 

"Yes." She keeps the tears at bay. 

"See, was that so hard?" He looks down at her, "You were that Isabel person." 

"Y-yes." She cringes as his hand makes contact with her face. She falls on the floor gripping her cheek now red and stinging. 

He kneels down and pulls her up, "Why would you lie to me Anna. I've been more than fair to you." 

"I-I know Lord Pendleton... Please forgive me. It was wrong of me." Her eyes look at his shakily.

"I want you to get naked and climb into the tub." Anna stands up doing as he says and the water stings her skin as she gets in. 

"Dump some water on you." He says watching her from the side, "And turn to face me... I want to see you." 

Anna nods her head and faces him as she pours the hot water on her. She gasps feeling it sting her, "Good girl." His voice coos. "Touch yourself..." 

She slides her hand down her breasts past her stomach and down between her legs. She slides her fingers along her moist folds playing with herself. 

Custis grins watching her, "Now tell me..." 

"Tell you?" 

"Tell me how good it felt with that man you fucked last night."

"Lord P-Pendleton!" 

"Tell me." He walks to the edge of the tub. 

She blushes and slides a finger inside her moist cavern, "I-it felt so thick and hard." 

"Yes..." He leans forward. "Go on dear, tell me..." His voice was heaven. 

"He pounded me hard into the wall." Her finger slides in and out, her juices soaking her fingers. "His length throbbed and twitched inside of me...so hard... So hot..." She bites her bottom lip.

Custis watches her darkly, "Yes... Does it turn you on telling me about this?" He slips off his vest.

Her fingers move faster now, "Y-yes..." 

"Are you wet." 

"Yes." She whispers.

"Do you want me?" 

"Yes Lord Pendleton." Her walls squeeze her fingers tightly. 

"Then come undress me." She pulls her fingers from her and walks over to the edge of the tub and unbuttons his shirt.

"Poor dear.. Look at you, your skin is flushed and your nipples are hard." His fingers pinch them causing a moan from Anna. 

She strips him down to nothing and helps him into the tub, she turns to face him but gets pulled down onto his lap, his fingers sliding along her moist folds, "Mmm... My dear, you're soaking." He bites her neck, "Did you enjoy my brothers fingers touching you?" 

"N-no..." 

"No?" He slides two fingers inside of her and thrusts hard, "Do you enjoy my fingers?" 

"Y-yes." She squirms on top of his lap. 

"Face me." His voice sends shivers down her back. She turns straddling his hips as his arousal presses against her moist entrance. 

His hand runs up to her hair and grabs a wad of it pulling her head down close to his. She cringes painfully and gasps, "Now... What did we learn?" 

"Ah-- N-never to lie to you Lord Pendleton." 

"Good girl." He pulls her in for a bruising kiss and his other hand pushes down on her hip as his length fills her tight entrance. She whimpers at the harsh contact as her fingers dig into her thighs. 

"So tight and willing..." He whispers against her lips. "You like pleasing me don't you?"

"Y-yes." 

He lets go of her hair and sits back watching her, "Pleasure me." 

She nods and slowly moves her hips up and down. Her moans filling the bathhouse as her hands reach out, running her fingers through his dark hair.

"Say my name Whore." 

"C-Custis." Her voice shakes. 

"Good girl." He groans leaning his head back. 

_You disgusting pig, I hate you, I hate your brother. I can't stand your hands on me._

Anna ups her movements as her thighs hit hard against him, his arousal pulsing and throbbing deep within her some water falling over the side of the tub.

Custis groans loudly as a feeling of warmth fills her core, his hands grip tightly onto the side of the tub. Anna sits there looking down at Custis, "Would you like some wine?" 

He lifts his head to look at her, "Yes."

She moves off his lap and grabs the bottle of wine and a glass. 

She hands him the glass filled with red wine and sits beside him as he places the cup in front of her.

"Drink."

"I-I don't think I should--"

"Drink!" 

She jumps a little and nods taking a sip. 

After soaking for a bit they both get out, "I should imagine Morgan will be coming by." 

"Yes Lord Pendleton." She slips her clothes back on. 

"I should warn you, he's not in a very good mood." 

"Thank you Lord Pendleton." 

_He's never in a good mood..._

 

Anna collects her things from the room after Custis leaves and heads upstairs to clean herself up. She sits in her room for a while before a woman comes to collect her. 

"I'm sorry Anna... I hate to be the one to say this but Morgan Pendleton is here and he is asking for you."

She stands up, "Okay."

"He's in the Ivory room." 

"Something else you'd like to tell me?" 

Anna walks with the woman down the stairs, "He is very angry. He even yelled at Madame Prudence... Of course he paid her for doing so." 

Anna rolls her eyes, "Lord Pendleton requests you leave your hair down." The woman reaches in her hair pulling out the string as her brown curls fall around her shoulders. 

"I don't know how you do it..."

"What deal with the Pendleton brothers?" They talk as they walk down the stairs.

"Morgan and Custis are the worse... Their third brother Treavor, he's not so bad."

"There's three of them, oh my...is he a regular here?" 

"Mostly..." 

"I'd like to meet him."

The woman looks at Anna, "I'll make you a recommendation the next time he comes in, granted that's if Custis or Morgan doesn't have you." 

"How I wish that day would come." She goes silent as they reach the Ivory Room. 

"Anna..." The woman grabs her wrist, "With him being angry, I would recommend--"

"I know, I've dealt with him before."

 

She smiles and opens the door walking into the room and shutting the door.

"You look beautiful honey." He speaks softly. 

"Lord Pendleton, how do you fair this fine day?"

Morgan looks at her, "I am feeling...very angry." 

"That won't do my Lord." She walks over to the bed and sits down on it. "Come my Lord, let me rub your back." He looks at her for a moment then gets up and sits on the bed. She leans forward and runs her hands along his shoulders and sits forward pressing her breasts against his back. 

"And what may I do for you today Lord Pendleton." 

"I want you to talk." His voice sounds just as heavenly as his brothers.

"About what My lord?" 

"Me." 

Anna runs her hands along his shoulders and down his chest, "I've missed you Lord Pendleton." She whispers against his ear.

He groans, "Have you now?"

"Yes... I have been waiting for you to return." She kisses his neck softly. "I only wish to please you my Lord." Her fingers run through his hair. "Tell me my Lord, why are you angry?" 

"Parliament, the votes don't seem to be going in my favor." 

Her hands caress his shoulders, "Oh yes, I've heard that. The Lord Regents provisional by laws." 

"Yes, that's exactly right. It states that the conservative position gets three extra votes." 

"But not in the month of Timber." 

_It surely pays to not be born a courtesan._

"Is that true?" He turns to face her, "How on earth did you know that?" She grabs his hand and massages the the muscles.

"Did you think I was born a courtesan, Lord Pendleton? I did used to work in Parliament before this. Before the rat plague." 

"Did you." He watches her. 

"Yes, I must admit though, I don't like it as much as this job though." Her finger tips graze along his skin, _exceptionally smooth... Probably because they don't do anything for themselves..._

"And why is that honey." 

"Because Lord Pendleton." she pulls his hand up and light bites his index finger. "That takes away from the pleasure of seeing you everyday." 

He chuckles darkly watching her, "Tell me more honey."

"How I long to please you, nothing gives me greater pleasure than seeing you smile." She runs the tip of his index finger down her chin and down her neck and between her breasts. 

"You are being good today. I must say I quite enjoy it." He fiddles with the material there. Her green eyes flicker to his hand. 

"Would you like some wine?" 

"Being very good. You've put me in a much better mood." 

_Oh thank God..._

She grabs the glass and pours him some wine as she walks over and hands him the glass.

"Sit on my lap Honey." She places the bottle down on the ground and sits in his lap. 

"Anything else my lord?" His hands fiddle with the strings on her corset. 

"Place your arms around me." 

She shifts wrapping her arms around his neck. Her face directly looking at his. Her eyes looked down as she feels her corset loosen around her body. 

"L-lord Pendleton..."

"Look at me, honey."

Her eyes look up, "Is...there something else you wish my lord?"

He hums in his chest, as she feels her corset fall to the ground and her breasts tingle at the cool air. "Yes, kiss me."

Anna's tongue slashed across her lips moistening them and bends her head down as his hand shoots out grabbing her neck tightly. She jumps a little and her eyes stare at his, "L-lord--"

His thumb caresses her pulse, "I could break...your fragile little neck." his lips press against her neck.

Her fingers dig into her hand, "W-whatever you wish of me Lord Pendleton..."

"Good girl." He removes his hand and Anna bends down kissing him slowly. Inside her body was shaking and for a moment she thought her life was going to end.

His hands slide down and cups her breasts as she moans against his lips. 


	3. The Meeting of two and the death of Both

The day was long and tiring, but she was glad that she made it through. She sat down on her bed, which she never sleeps on and combs her hair.

She stops and runs her fingers along her neck.

_How much more can I take? I'm not sure if I want to continue this..._

She stands up and heads downstairs, the night quiet and not many patrons were around. She walks out onto the balcony and pulls out a cigarette, a guard walks over and flicks a light.

She bends down inhaling deeply before exhaling, "Thanks." she winks playfully.

"I didn't know you girls smoked." he pulls out a cigarette.

She smiles taking another puff, "Yes, well Madame Prudence doesn't like it. But I need it when I have the time." she pulls out a lighter and flicks it on for him. "Is this what the city watch gets paid with?" she motions to his cigarette. "It seems all of you like to smoke."

"No, this normally comes out of our pay. Gets expensive after a while though. Seems harder and harder to get any provisions into the city."

Anna nods her head and looks out at the city. "This whole place is falling apart..." she flicks her cigarette and watches the ashes blow in the wind.

She stands there for a moment when the woman comes out onto the balcony, "Anna, Lord Pendleton would like to see you." she throws her cigarette off the edge and walks inside, "He's in The Smoking room."

"Thank you." She grabs a bottle of wine and takes a swig of it before heading to the smoking room.

Anna walks into the room and places the bottle down on the table, "Lord Pendleton, I was not expecting you back till--"

The man turns around to look at her, his dark hair slicked back and his outfit a beige color, "You must be Anna. My brothers spoke highly of you, at least their version of speaking."

"Treavor Pendleton, how nice to finally meet you." she walks over to him slowly, "What is it that I can do for you my Lord?" she grabs his tie and looks up at him.

_"My brother Treavor, that little twit doesn't know what to do with himself anymore. He doesn't understand us, too scared...scared to understand."_

His eyes travel to her neck and reaches out, she cringes for a moment, "Do you wish to hurt me Lord Pendleton? If it is what you desire, then so be it."

He gives her a look of pity for a moment, "I wish to make it known right now that I may be related to them, but I am nothing in nature like them."

Anna looks at his tie for a moment, "I-I am sorry my lord, I did not mean to offend."

"Take off your clothes." he lights up a cigarette as She slowly slides off her clothing one piece at a time, her corset freeing her breasts and she slides off her panties throwing them to the side. She goes to slide off her skirt, "Stop."

She looks at Treavor, "Keep the skirt on."

"As you wish." She walks over to him. "Anything else my Lord?"

"Do you smoke?" he looks at her.

"On occasion."

He pulls his cigarette from his mouth and hands it to her, "Come sit on my lap and finish my smoke."

_This is an odd request...Of course this isn't...I've had far worse..._

Anna walks over and sits in his lap and inhales the cigarette.

"Does this please you?"

"Yes." he runs his hands along her back.

She throws the bud in the empty glass and turns to look at him.

"Kiss me." she hesitates for a moment but bends down and kisses him slowly. His hand snakes around her neck pulling her roughly against his mouth.

Her fingers run through his hair, _he's not threatening to hurt me...he's being kind. Don't be stupid Anna...he's still related to them._

He pulls away his hand still firm holding her hair, "Get on the bed." she nods moving over to the bed.

"On your back." he slips off his vest and unbuttons his shirt as he walks over to the bed. Anna looks up at him, "May I?" she sits up. Treavor nods his head as she gets on her knees and slides the shirt off his shoulders. She runs her hand over his pale chest, his hand presses on her chest and she falls back onto the bed. He crawls between her legs as her hands unbuckle his belt pulling down his pants. He groans bending down to kiss her as he thrusts forward into her tight warmth.

 

She lays there looking at his back, "Was it satisfactory for you my Lord?"

He turns his head to look at her, "Cigarette?" he hands her one. She nods her head and sits up grabbing it from him, he flicks a lighter as she lights up.

She leans against his back, "Lord Pendleton..." she kisses his shoulder.

"I'm assuming you'll be seeing my brothers tomorrow."

Anna rolls her eyes, "No, just only Custis... Morgan has out grown me apparently..."

"Figures." he stands up grabbing his shirt.

"It is late Lord Pendleton, would you like me to walk you out?" she walks over to him buttoning up his shirt.

"Do you like being here?"

"I don't think I'm at liberty to say."

His hand grabs her chin making her look at him, "I've asked you a question."

She smiles for a moment, "You do share a common thing with your brothers and it seems anger runs in the Family..." he looks away for a moment before she continues, "I hate it here...and I hate your brothers. I feel disgusting after being near them."

"It is a job isn't it."

"It's not worth it." her voice sounds weak as she fixes his tie and picks up his coat, "Here you are my Lord, please...have a pleasant night."

He grabs his coat, "Thank you." he stops at the door before opening it and leaving.

Anna leaves the room shortly after and sees a group of girls in a hush discussion. "Anna! Come here."

She walks over as one of the girls grab her arm and pulls her in, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" she looks at them.

"Apparently Lady Emily is locked up in one of the rooms upstairs."

"Y-you mean the Empress's daughter?" Anna was in shock, "You can't be serious."

"It's true, though don't ask Madame Prudence. She'll whip you one."

"Lady Emily must only be 12 at least..." Anna looks at the group of girls.

"Poor dear...being stuck in here."

"Shoosh! Madame Prudence is coming."

"Girls!" a voice sounds over them, they all turn to look at her. "I would suggest getting some sleep, I won't have patrons complaining about lack of service here." her voice made the girls cringe.

"Yes madame." They mumble and all head to their rooms, Anna grabs some paper and ink writing a note. She sneaks upstairs sliding the note under the locked door and leaves to retire for the night.

 

She wakes early the next morning and sneaks upstairs to the locked door and smiles seeing a note peeking out from the bottom. She grabs the note and opens it.

 

**_Hello,_ **

****

**_I'm scared and I keep hearing weird noises coming from downstairs. I don't want to be here, I want Corvo to come get me. :(_ **

_Corvo? Who is Corvo... Oh wait._ She had heard of the name over the PA system few months back, when he had escaped. Anna always wondered if he had really killed the Empress...with Emily being here though doesn't seem right.

She places the note in her room and heads downstairs to the Golden room. She walks in seeing Custis leaning against the couch.

"I'm glad to see you Lord Pendleton."

He swigs back his drink and walks over grabbing onto Anna and crashing his lips onto hers. She cringes at the clashing of teeth and he pulls away still staying close.

"I want to roleplay."

_This is new..._

"Who do you want me to be tonight Lord Pendleton?" he walks over and chugs back another drink.

"Anyone you want, the high overseer for all I care. I've never been this drunk."

She walks over to him running her fingers down his chest, "Some of my friends say I look like Lady Boyle."

"Waverly? That lucky trollop! If I'd found those crystal deposits on my estate, I'd be throwing parties too. I'd be buying the Lord Regents favor too instead of begging money from my cousins."

"I didn't mean to upset you my Lord." She backs away from him for a moment.

"Wait wait..." he walks forward looking at her, "On second thought, maybe you should dress up like her. Yes, I think I should like to teach her a lesson." his hand caresses her face and his thumb rubs her bottom lip. Her hands run over his.

"I would be glad to, my lord. Would you like me in white, or Black? Or red, perhaps?"  

"Let me think about this. Waverly did always like black...or was that Lydia?"

"I can always wear Black..." her lips trail along his fingers. A noise catches her attention and she turns quickly, "D-did you hear that?"

Custis rests his hands on her shoulders, "I think...maybe we'll forget about the clothes." his lips trail along her neck as he turns her body and leans her against the couch.

Then it goes quiet..."Lord Pendleton?" she turns around seeing no one and only a pool of blood on the floor. Anna goes to run out when a man blocks her path a mask covering his face, she backs away till a cold wall touches her back.

"Please-please--"

"Where is Emily." the mans voice, deep and rough.

"Y-you mean Lady Emily? She's locked upstairs in one of the rooms." he inches closer, "B-but I do not have the key...Madame Prudence has it."

"Where is she..."

"In her office..." he goes to leave, "Are you Corvo?" He stops and turns to face her, Anna holds her breath looking at him.

_That mask is scary...Almost looks like a skull._

"L-lady Emily spoke of you...she said that she just wants you to come take her away."

"Show me where she is." Anna nods her head, no way was she going to argue. She opens the door and walks out slowly and calmly, she walks through the doors into a room with stairs leading to the lower area. She opens the doors leading to the other stairs, "Madame Prudences office is right there." she points to the door in front of her.

"And where is Emily."

"Up those stairs, keep going till you reach the top." Anna looks not seeing him.

"Sorry..."

"Sor--" she struggles for a moment and then blacks out.

When she wakes, the sound of guards could be heard running around.

"Where is Lady Emily!?"

Anna touches her forehead, _what happened... And why am I laying here on the ground? W-wait...I'm alive..._ She stands looking around and then heads to her bedroom.

 


	4. An offer and A meeting

She wakes mid afternoon and the sound of a constant knocking echoing in her ears.

"Anna! Anna! You have been requested! Anna get up now!"

She groans as she stands up and opens the door, "Lord Pendleton is here to see you."

"I thought--"

"It's Treavor Pendleton."

"But...what about--"

"Custis and Morgan? They're dead."

"Oh--"

"Get to the smoking room at once!"

Anna nods her head and cleans her self up as best she can before heading downstairs.

She walks into the smoking room and shuts the door, "Good Afternoon Lord Pendleton, how are you this day?"

He looks at her, "Drop the formalities, I didn't come here for pleasure."

"You've paid for a reason." She crosses her arms looking at him.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Go on..." Anna walks over to him and sits on the couch.

"With Custis and Morgan gone from here, I don't think you'll be getting much business around here anymore."

"And so?"

"I'd like for you to leave with me. You hate it here and clearly you show no desire to stay."

She stands up and grabs his tie, "And what? We'll live happily ever after? Do you take me for a fool."

He smiles taking a drag from his cigarette. "No, I would like you to come with me. I'll give you the day to think it over and tomorrow morning near the Distillery District a Boatman named Samuel will be waiting there. If you wish to come then go to him."

Anna looks at his tie and then at him, "Do you want to fix me Treavor? Are you trying to redeem yourself, knowing you're somewhat responsible for your brothers deaths."

He growls pushing her hard against the drawers, "My brothers were worthless lying cheats! They deserved to die!" his voice cracks as he yells.

She looks up at him for a moment, "And...what, does that make you?"

"Don't speak to me about them."

"Then put my mouth to better use." she whispers.

He presses his mouth roughly against hers as he fiddles with his belt, "Thought...you didn't come here for pleasure."

"Well I lied." he lifts her onto the flat surface as he continues to assault her.

 

Anna picks up her panties and discards them, _another pair wrecked..._

"You have until tomorrow to think about my deal." he slips on his coat.

"Thank you Lord Pendleton."

Anna sat in her room staring at her hair brush.

_It's a one time offer, I should leave this place...but it's not like Treavor even told me where I'd even be going with this Samuel person... And it sounds like there's a group of people at this place. Then again...There's nothing here for me at all, there never was anything here to begin with..._

She reaches over grabbing the brush and combs her hair. A few tears slide down her face, "I...will leave this place."

 

Anna wakes before the morning sun and grabs a few things from her room. She grabs the closest thing to clothes, which was a button up shirt and a skirt that covers her butt pretty well. She slips on her boots and leaves the room.

Anna sneaks down the stairs as quiet as she can but bumps into one of the guards.

"A little early to be up don't you think?"

"Please...I need to get out of here..." she presses against him lightly, "Won't...you help me?"

He looks at her and groans a little, "Damn you and being too damn sweet."

"Your deeds won't go unnoticed."

"Yeah, yeah. Where do you need to go."

"The Distillery District."

"Fine. My friend Charles is working on Clavering, he's near the wall of light. It's the first check point, and he owes me a favor."

"Oh thank you!" she kisses him lightly on the lips before running down the stairs and out the front doors.

She gets out and walks down Clavering Boulevard, some of the men take notice but don't do much except stare. She walks till she sees a man leaning against the wall, "A-are you Charles?"

"Yes, I assuming Rick sent you here..." His eyes travel along her curves.

"I just need to get on the other side of that wall."

"You work at the Golden Cat?"

She looks at the sun peeking over the horizon, "I used to--Look are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure, come on." he motions her to the archway, "Just walk through."

"And get killed?"

"You want through? Just go." Anna grumbles and walks up to the wall and looks at Charles for a moment before closing her eyes and walking through.

_Oh god...am I dead? I must be dead..._

"See!" she yelps and opens her eyes as Charles walks through the light, "You're fine."

"T-Thank you." Anna smiles and heads down to the lake front, _he said he'd be here...maybe I need to go further down that way._ She looks seeing a stretch of concrete before it hits a grassy area. She hurries down the stairs and stops at the edge of the concrete.

"Hello?" she yells and jumps into the water and walks through the grass till she reaches a man standing near a fire pit and a boat floating in the water.

"Are you Samuel?"

"The only one ma'am." he turns to look at her, his grey hair brushed back and his tired eyes blinking at her.

She runs over and hugs him tightly, "Oh you're real!" He puts his hands up feeling startled. "I--I thought Treavor was lying... I thought maybe I wouldn't be leaving this place." she smiles leaning her face against his chest and enjoying the comfort.

His eyebrows go up for a moment as he rubs his chin, "Didn’t get much affection at the Golden Cat, did you?"

Anna blushes and pulls away, "O-oh sorry..." she fiddles with her fingers, "Just happy to leave."

He nods his head, turning his face away as heats creeps up on his cheeks, "We best be going Miss."  

"Y-yes. Thank you Samuel." she climbs into the boat and sits down as he gets in and starts the boat.

"It's a relief being from that place. There was never any kindness there...only lies. If you wanted affection you'd have to pay for it. But I only ever serviced the Pendleton brothers."

"It's behind you now miss, all you can do is move forward from here."

Anna giggles, "You are sure strict with formalities Samuel."

"Just an old habit." he looks over at her, "You..."

"Hm?" she looks at him smiling.

"Nothing... Lord Pendleton will want to see you when we arrive, along with Havelock and Martin."

"Who are they?"

"They are the loyalists." he stares out at the ocean, "We're all stationed at the Hounds Pit, it's an old bar. But the area has been long abandoned and cut off from the rest of the city. There's only one way out and that's this boat."

"Oh, so run to you then if something bad happens?"

"That's about the jest of it miss."

Anna takes in the breeze of the ocean and wipes her eyes.

"Miss?"

"It's Anna." she whispers.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I never thought...I'd feel the breeze on my face again. I've been locked in the Golden Cat for so long...That I almost forgot what it feels like." a few tears slide down her cheeks. "I've missed the sun on my face and I've missed the company of others. Though...I've been alone most of my life."

"Be happy, that you're free Anna."

She looks up at Samuel, "You said my name." she cracks a smile.

"Oh." his eyebrows go up, "Sorry Miss." Anna rolls her eyes and looks out.

"We're here."

She looks seeing a few buildings, one completely destroyed while the other two looked as if no damage was done.

"Its quiet, so much nicer than hearing the sounds of machines..."

"I'm sure Lord Pendleton is waiting for you in the bar, I'll take you in." the boat stops and Samuel gets out, she stands up and shakes a little at the movement of the boat.

"Here." he holds his hand out and she grabs it as he pulls her onto the concrete. She blushes for a moment, "Thank you Samuel."

"It's up this way." he walks forward to a set of stairs leading up to the pub and Anna follows him. "There's a few women here if you need to talk, Callista is your best bet though. Seems to be the most sane of them all."

"Is that so?"

She walks to the door, "Are you coming in?"

"I'm going to stay out here...and reflect on some things." he lights up a smoke and heads towards a small set of stairs.

Anna opens the door to a pub and a few people are walking around. A young female voice catches her attention, "Oh! It's you!" she turns seeing a young girl walking up to her. "You're Anna." she smiles.

"Lady...Emily?" she wipes a tear away from her face.

"Callista! Callista, this is the one I told you about. The one that wrote me letters and placed them under the door."

Callista stands up and walks over, "Yes, nice to finally meet you. However lady Emily, you've got some studying to do."

"Right..." she nods her head and goes to sit back down.

She walks further into the pub and sees four men standing around and chatting, "Ah Anna, how nice of you to come." Treavor walks over and takes her to the group of men. "This is Admiral Havelock, and Overseer Martin and this--"

"You..." she looks at the man before her, without his mask she could see the face of the man who spared her life. "You're Corvo..."

"You've met?"

"Yes, when I was sent to deal with your brothers, she was in one of the rooms."

Anna shakes a little, "I-I need some fresh air. If you'll excuse me gentlemen." she heads to the door quickly and runs outside to take in the fresh air. _He didn't kill you when he could have...maybe he's not a bad person...it's not fair to judge him when no one knows his story, I don't even know what happened._

Anna walks up the small set of steps and into a clearing a building standing in front of her and a closed off building to the left of her. She stands there, _but he killed the Pendleton brothers...Of course they deserved to die, I even deserve to die._

Turning around she goes to head back to the pub, when she sees Samuel leaning against a little cove. She walks over to him, "Is...this where you sleep?"

"I prefer it to beds. I was in the navy too damn long."

"Oh...I'm sorry." she blushes and goes to walk away.

"I know it ain't none of my business, but..."

She stops and turns to look at him, "But?"

"Lord Pendleton brought you here for a reason... are you in love with him."

Anna looks at him, "Well...no." she states bluntly.

"No?"

"I maybe be unbound by not having my job but...he's a Pendleton and a part of me thinks that he's just like his brothers. There's always that dark part that creeps up on me...an uneasy feeling, like something bad is going to happen." she looks away from him, "And you're right, it is none of your business." But she looks back at him, "I don't care that you've asked." Anna smiles and pats his chest.

"Why are you out here?"

"I'm scared..."

"Of."

"Of Corvo..." she blushes. "I encountered him when he got rid of Custis...I thought I was going to die that day."

Samuel crosses his arms looking at Anna, "Corvos made some bad choices, but he's made some good choices along the way. It's not easy being accused of a crime you didn't commit."

Anna nods her head, "I would think not..." she fixes his scarf, "Oh...sorry, old habits."

"Anna!" she jumps hearing Treavor yell her name. She pulls her hands away quickly turning to look at him.

"Yes?"

He looks between her and Samuel. "Come back inside, Corvo feels awful for upsetting you."

She nods her head and walks back to the pub. 


	5. The Hurtful Past

_A month later..._

 

Anna sits in the pub with a drink in her hand, there wasn't much but she manages to find the last bottle of whiskey. _At least I think it's the last bottle, I think Treavor keeps the good stuff hidden and Wallace his "assistant" is refusing to tell me anything. Of course I've heard Wallace mutter comments under his breath about me. That man needs a good swift kick in the pants._

She looks up from her glass seeing Corvo sit down in across from her.

"I'm sorry." Anna mutters. "I've been judging you and it's not right of me."

She takes a sip of her drink, "What is your story Corvo...Why are they making you a wanted man?"

He rests his elbows on the table and clasps his hands together, "Do you have time?"

She points to the bottle, "I've got half a bottle."

"It all started when I was sent out of the city, the Empress wanted me to gather information on what was going to happen to the city..."

_Corvo sat down on the boat and looked at Captain Curnow, "Take us straight to Dunwall Tower, Lord Corvo has news for the Empress and we've come a long way." he looks at the guard._

_"A long way to bring bad news, the sailors say there's a curse on us. Black Magic."_

_"Superstition, for all we know there's a cure for the plague by now."_

_"Maybe, we live in strange times." the guard went silent, "Sending the Empress's body guard away for a couple of months, that's unusual."_

_"Well this was important, we need help with the rat plague."_

_They reached the locks "Ho there, we're going up." Curnow yelled and they waited for the water to fill as it brought them to the top._

_"The Empress will be waiting for your news, Corvo."_

_"Thank you Captain Curnow."_

_Corvo got out of the boat and walked out of the water locks, he started to head across the bridge when he saw Emily run along the bridge._

_"Corvo, you're back!" she ran into his arms, "Will you tell me about your trip please? Please? Were there any whales?"_

_"Emily." he smiled and threw her up in the air and caught her._

_"Wait, let's play hide and seek first. I'll cover my eyes and you hide. You have time, mother is busy talking to that nasty old Spymaster "_

_Corvo smiles, "I'm sorry emily, but I've got to get this letter to your mother."_

_She pouts, "Oh alright, come this way Corvo." he walks with Emily up a set of stairs,_

_"Welcome home, Lord Protector." Campbell waved._

_"Stop moving, Campbell. And you Corvo welcome back from wherever you've been."_

_"They sent him all around the Isle to beg for aid."_

_"A waste of time, my elixir will banish the plague from this city. Now keep still a moment, High overseer Campbell."_

_Corvo continued up the stairs till he reached the Empress, she stood facing out looking over the city. "They're sick people, not criminals."_

_"We've gone beyond that question, your Majesty. They're--"_

_"They're my citizens, and we will save them from the plague if we can. All of them."_

_Emily ran over behind her mother and stood quietly._

_"Very well." the Spymaster says sounding bitter._

_"We will not speak of this again."_

_The Empress turned around to face Emily, "Mother, Corvo is back!"_

_"Thank you Emily." she turned to the Spymaster, "Leave us please."_

_"As you wish your Majesty." he bowed and walked down near Corvo. "Corvo two days early, full of surprises. As usual." Corvo eyed him as he walked by and went forward to see the Empress._

_"Its a fair wind that brings you home to me. What news have you brought?"_

_Corvo pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the Empress, she took and read it and then stared out at the city._

_"I had hoped that one of the other cities had dealt with this before. Knew of some cure. This is very bad, we're at the breaking point." she dropped the letter onto the ground, "Cowards! They're going to blockade us. They'll wait to see if the plague turns the city into a graveyard._

_"Are you okay mother? You seem sad." Emily walked over to her mother._

_Her mother turned around and walked over to her, "Yes don't worry darling. Mother is fine." she touched her cheek lovingly._

_Then she looked around, "Wait, where are the guards. Who sent them away?"_

_"Mother look, what are they doing on the rooftops?"_

_"What!? Emily come here."_

_Corvo turned and looked in the direction seeing figures move towards them at a fast pace. Corvo pulled out his sword and gun and began attacking these men._

_"Emily get behind me!"_

_The attackers disappeared one by one and Corvo turned as Emily ran and hugged him, "Corvo, thank you. If you hadn't been here--" she turned her head and a man showed a bright green light blinded Corvo, "No, no more! Not again!"_

_"Mommy!" Emily yelled._

_Corvo saw a man in appear out of thin air, he reached for Emily but the Empress shoved him, "Noo! Get away from her!"_

_The man smacked her hard across her face and caused her to back away, the man grabbed her by the neck "Corvo!" she screamed as the man plunged his sword deep into her stomach._

_"Mommy!" Emily ran forward but was snatched, "Help! Corvo!" she disappeared from his sight. He watched the man in red disappear from his sight. The green light vanished and Corvo got up and crawled over to the Empress and held her in his arms._

_"Corvo...it's all...coming apart. Find...find Emily. Protect her. Your the only one. You'll know what to do. Won't you? Corvo?" she closed her eyes._

_The Overseer and the Spymaster with two guards ran towards Corvo, "Word us all, look at what he's done."_

_"Yes, he's killed the Empress." the spymaster looked around, "What did you do with young lady Emily, Traitor!"_

_"Her own bodyguard. Ironic." Corvo glared at Campbell and the Spymaster._

_"I'll see you beheaded for this, Corvo!" the Spymaster looked at the guard, "Take him!"_

_Corvo felt a sharp pain before he blacked out._

Anna looks at the bottle of whiskey, she's nearly finished a bottle to herself.

"After that they took me to interrogating room and tried to force me to sign a confession."

She looks at him, "I am truly sorry Corvo." Anna takes another sip of her drink. "You must have loved her very deeply."

Corvo gives her a look, "What, come on Corvo... You treat Emily as if she is your own."

"It is because she is my own."

She looks at him, "You and the Empress were...A family then?"

Corvo nods his head. "I'm sorry..." she wipes her eyes before standing up, she goes to move but feels a little wobbly.

"Are you alright?"

"That's not fair!" she slams her hands on the table causing some of the loyalists to look. "You were taken from your family! Accused of a crime you did not commit... And they didn't bother to listen!" she officially has had too much. Corvo looks at her, "A-and you know what's great?" she wipes her eyes. _Are you seriously crying, no wonder you stopped drinking..._ "You get to be with Emily..." her face scrunches up painfully and Anna feels warm hands on her shoulders. "My daughter... Got sick with this damn rat plague, and I watched her slip away from me...I watched her breathe her last breath."

"Come now Anna." Callista pulls on her lightly, "Let's get some fresh air." Anna looks away from Corvo and follows Callista outside. They walk and sit near the water, "You...had a daughter?"

"Yes...she was only one...when she got sick with the plague." Anna runs her fingers through her hair. "Apart of me just...locked it away. I couldn't...believe everyone abandoned me. Everyday it got worse...she would cough and scream." she presses her palms against her eyes.

"I'm sorry Anna. I couldn't possibly understand the loss of a child."

"Eventually...she stopped moving and her eyes became dark and devoid of any life. But I stayed...I couldn't abandon her even knowing, that there was no hope."

She looks out at the water, "You go inside Callista...I'm going to stay out here."

"Okay and Anna, if you need to talk...I'm always around."

"Thank you Callista." she stares out at the red sky and shivers as the sun disappears past the horizon. A cool breeze passes by her bare legs and she groans. "Cold..."

She stands up and walks over to the edge looking at the boat.

"Are you alright Miss?"

She turns around seeing Samuel leaning against the concrete wall. Anna would admit, she's drunk to the point where it didn't matter who she slept with. But she felt something with Samuel and she would be dammed if she is forced to waste it on Lord Pendleton.

Tears stain her face as she looks at him, but then she walks over to him and kisses him deeply. The taste of smoke and whiskey lingers on his lips. He places his hands on her shoulders, "Miss...You're drunk."

"I want you..." she runs her fingers along his rough chin. "You're young...Don't waste your time on an old man like me."

He makes no effort to push her away, "For once in my life Samuel, I'm willingly making a choice."

He runs his fingers through her hair.

"Do...you want me?" she whispers. His eyes travel along her features and she blushes as he pins her against the wall.

"I--I haven't done this in a while." he blushes looking at her.

"Sit down and lean against the wall." she walks in front of him and slides off her panties slowly and flings them into the water. She kneels on the ground and crawls over to him and kisses him deeply as she fiddles with his pants. He groans against her lips as she rubs his arousal before pulling it out. She moans at how hot to the touch it feels and straddles his hips, looking at him.

"Ready?"

"Yes." he runs his hands along her thighs, he pulls her tight against him as she lowers herself onto his hard length. Anna cries out in pleasure as he pushes her hips down, her warmth engulfing his entire him.

His hands slide up her back as his lips bite and kiss her neck.

"Samuel..." she moans into the night air. His arousal throbs and pulses inside her as her fingers comb through his hair.

"Harder..." she moans out. He groans before lifting her and laying her on the concrete as he thrusts into her hard and fast. The ground scratches at her back and her ass, "So...Good." she kisses him deeply, her words causing his arousal to throb painfully.

"I...Don't know how much--"

"Cum for me Samuel..." she whispers in his ear, "Fill me up...claim what's yours." she drunkly says.

"Anna.."

"You want that...to take me let no one else have me..." Did he? Anna was sure she freaked the poor man out by now. But his lips crash onto hers and his hands grab her hips as he saws in and out of her sopping hole. She feels amazing...he was willingly having sex with her and she isn't even going to get paid.

"I-I'm cum--" Anna moans loudly as her walls tighten around his length and a shuddering sensation wracks through her whole body. Samuel groans deep in his chest before the feeling of hot liquid floods her core. He pants looking at her before laying on top of her.

She smiles running her fingers through his hair, "You...have great stamina!"

He laughs and kisses her neck. "Do...you want me to take you to your room, Miss?"

_Did he just call me miss again._

"M-may I stay with you. You're much closer...and my ass hurts."

"It'll sting in the morning." he pulls out of her and groans but stands up and fixes himself. He grabs Anna by the hand and helps her up, she stops walking for a moment and looks near the broken tower, "Was...someone watching us?"

"No Miss--"

"Anna."

"No Anna, I didn't see anyone." she frowns for a moment, "Perhaps it's the alcohol."

"Yes...That must be it." she walks with him to his little cove and crawls onto his bed. He goes to leave but she grabs onto his hand tightly. "Don't leave me alone...the outdoors scare me."

He nods and lays down beside her, she leans against his chest and for a moment she hears his breath hitch but then she dozes off. 


	6. Tender Moments and The Truth

When Anna woke the next morning her head pounded, she sits up and rubs her forehead.

"This is why I quit drinking..."

"Drinking is never a good option. Cigarette?" she jumps seeing Treavor outside the cove, she crawls out and looks at him.

"You seem to be getting a little friendly with Our boatman." he says lighting up a smoke.

"I don't see why that's any of your concern." Anna turns and walks down the stairs to the pub.

She hears footsteps coming after her, "I haven't been getting much gratitude from you lately Anna."

"Gratitude or sex!" she pokes his chest, "I wasn't brought here for you to use me. I'm free from a life of rules now."

"May I remind you that if it wasn't for me you'd still be stuck in that place!"

She opens the door and walks upstairs to her room, but instead she gets pulled into Havelocks office. Treavor throws her against the wall, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be my dear." she glares at him, "You're just like your brothers."

He grabs her chin roughly, "I told you--"

"Lord Pendleton?"

Anna looks seeing Havelock standing in the doorway.

"I'm not finished with you.." he whispers before turning to face him, "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me."

Anna stands there watching him leave and then goes to walk out of the office, "Anna."

She stops and looks at Havelock, "Yes Admiral?"

He bends down near her ear, "I have much more to offer than Pendleton."

Anna moves away from him and not saying a word, she leaves heading down the stairs quickly.

_Why...is this happening to me!_

She walks outside and down to the boat, "Good morning!"

"Morning Anna." he looks up for a moment and then continues tweaking the boat.

She walks over and sits down in the boat with him, "Are you taking Corvo out today?"

"Yes, I believe we are going to be dealing with the Lord Regent and finally end all of this."

"I hope it ends..." she looks down at her fingers. "May I...come with you?"

Samuel looks at her, "I-I just can't...Stay around here right now."

He rubs his chin, "You're more than welcome to come." he smiles.

Anna hugs him, "Thank you."

She blushes looking up at him, "Am I interrupting something?" she turns her head seeing Corvo standing there. "Oh--I--um."

"I think it's time, long past time to deal with the Lord Regent."

"Yes, let's go." he puts on his mask and gets into the boat. They leave the hounds pit and travel along Wrenhaven river, "This is it Corvo. Your last memories of Dunwall Tower might not be good ones eh? So maybe you can make up for what happened back then. It'll be a bit of a climb from the water lock. Most important thing is killin' the Lord Regent. Built himself quite a place at the top of the tower. Calls it his safe room or somethin'. Crazy if you ask me." he looks at Corvo for a moment before looking forward again, "Another point of interest while I'm givin' you the grand tour, Corvo: the broadcast control station here-where all them announcements come from, might be worth lookin' into." They pull up to the water lock, "Yer ready? Next time I see you the Lord Regent'll be dead, and if not, well it was an honor to serve with you."

"Good luck Corvo." Anna says as he jumps off the boat and into the water. "Do you think he'll be okay Samuel?"

"Corvos a smart man, I'm sure I'll be picking him up later." he turns on the boat and turns them around heading back to the hounds pit.

"I heard you and Lord Pendleton arguing this morning."

"I'm sorry that you did." she looks at him. He turns looking at her.

"Was he upset?"

"There's nothing for him to be upset about! I don't belong to him. I don't belong to anyone."

"He doesn't get to decide who I want, goddamnit stop this boat!"

Samuel turns off the engine looking at her, "Now what?"

She grabs his hand and pulls him against her, "This..." she whispers kissing his deeply and his fingers tighten in her shirt. Her hands slip along his neck and into his hair and could feel her body aching with want and need.

"Sam--"

"We should...go." Anna blushes and lets go of him.

"S-sorry..." she touches her lips.

"Don't be. I'm not." she moves sitting on the bottom of the boat, between his legs and rests her head on his thigh. She smiles feeling his hand pet the top of her head as they travel back to the Hounds Pit.

 

When they reach there Pendleton is standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just great..." Anna whispers and sits back on the seat. They reach the ground and Anna gets out of the boat Samuel following behind shortly, "Samuel..." Lord Pendleton looks at him, "Leave us."

Anna looks at Samuel for a moment before turning her attention back to Treavor, "And what _Lord_ Pendleton, do you want?"

"You need to be taught a lesson." he grins, "Need to be put in your place."

She shakes her head, "You sound just like--"

He grabs her neck and shoves her against the concrete wall, she cries out grabbing onto his wrist.

"Do not mention them to me!"  

"You're just like them! Don't kid yourself..." she cringes and her finger tips dig into his wrist. He lets go and slaps her hard across the face, she touches her cheek and backs away from him.

"Do--Don't you touch me!"

He walks forward and throws her against the ground she cries out as her side smacks against the concrete. Anna pushes herself up slowly and stares at the ground as tears slide down her cheeks. She hears footsteps come towards her but then stops when a voice speaks out, "Lord Pendleton, Havelock and Martin would like to see you."

"Thank you Wallace." The sound of footsteps fades from her. Anna stays on the ground not wanting to move, her side aching and her lip bleeding.

She flinches feeling someone touch her shoulder, she turns around quickly, "You're bleeding."

"It's...nothing." She wipes her mouth.

Samuel bends down and picks her up, "You need a bath. Callista was running one for me but you can have it."

"He...hit me..."

Samuel carries her up a couple flights of stairs and takes her into the bathroom, Callista looks up just as she's finishing, "Oh god! What happened Anna?"

"I think Lord Pendleton--"

"I never did like him..." Callista leaves and shuts the door.

Samuel puts her down and slips off his coat and scarf, "I-it hurts to move." Anna whispers. He walks over and unbuttons her shirt and pushes it off her shoulders, he runs his hands along her side which was red and bruising.

She cringes, "Sorry." he whispers and slips off her skirt. Anna blushes standing there naked as he picks her up again and places her in the bath. Anna face scrunches in pain as the hot water hits her skin, "F-fuck...That hurts." he rolls up his sleeve and grabs a piece of material. He dips it in the water and cleans her swollen lip, "Thank you Samuel. You didn't have to do this."

"It's the least I can do Anna."

Anna blushes and touches his hand, causing him to stop. "Join me..."

"Oh" his eyebrows go up for a second.

"You wanted to have a bath too."

He looks at her for a moment, "Alright."

She smiles as he stands up and begins stripping down to nothing. She blushes and looks away, being in the navy kept him in good shape. His back strong and defined and his legs defined as well.

_Old my ass..._

Anna moves forward and lets him slip behind her, she groans feeling his skin slide across her own. She doesn't move back against him though, but then she feels his hands rub down her back.

"Samuel..."

"If he finds out...I'm in here with you--"

"I don't care. I've had enough of Lord Pendleton..." she turns her head to look at him and leans back against his chest. Samuel looks down at her as his hands slide down her stomach, she moans lightly arching her head back. And his hand continues further down brushing against her hot slit, "Sam!"

"Ssh..."

"S-sorry..." she whispers as he bends his head down kissing and biting her neck softly. Anna groans and bites her bottom lip to stifle a moan as his hands cups her crotch pulling her hips against his.

"Anna." he licks along her skin, "I have to leave soon to get Corvo..."

"I-I'm coming with...you." she pants out.

Anna moans as she feels two fingers slide inside her tight walls, "Anna." he rasps against her ear.

 

Anna runs her fingers along his own, the water slowly going cold, "Corvo...has told me you were married once."

"I was..." he kisses the side of her head.

"W-why did you leave?" she kisses his finger tips.

"I fell in love with her...It was a fast marriage. But she didn't love me, and I stayed in the hopes that she would...It was hopeless. So I left."

She turns around and faces him, "I'm sorry Samuel... That must have been hard."

"It's in the past, I'm just an old sailor now."

Anna runs her hands along his thighs, "An old sailor, whose in great shape."

He chuckles, "The Navy keeps you on your toes."

"So does avoiding the rat plague." she sighs, "Our city was fine...I don't know how this even happened."

"I'm sure we'll find out. We better get out." he stands up and Anna blushes looking away.

"Samuel..."

"Yes?"

Anna sits there for a moment, _don't be stupid Anna...it's not worth the pain you might feel..._

"It's...nothing." she smiles and grabs onto his hand helping her out and dress.

The sound of the PA screeches over the Hounds Pit and an announcement blares through, "I can't hear it from in here!" Anna runs out of the bathroom and into the barrel storage and stands out on the metal balcony listening.

" _I explain, then you will see, I am not at fault. My Poverty Eradication Plan was meant to bring prosperity to the City, to rid us of those scoundrels who waste their days in filth and drink, without homes or occupations other than to beg for the coin for which the rest of us toil._

_And it was a simple plan_ _–_ _bring the disease bearing rats from the Pandyssian Continent_ _–_ _and let them take care of the poor for us. The plan worked perfectly. At first. But the rats_ _–_ _it was if they sought to undo me. They hid from the catchers, and bred at a sickening rate. Soon it didn_ _’_ _t matter, rich, poor, all were falling sick._

_And then people began to ask questions. The Empress assigned me to investigate whether the rats had been imported by a foreign power. I knew the truth would come out eventually. So there was no other way than to be rid of her, and take power myself. She had to die, you see. SHE HAD TO DIE._

_Bringing about the death of an Empress is not an easy thing, but it gave me the chance to attack the plague with some real authority. Quarantines! Deportation of the sick! But there_ _’_ _s always some idiot woman searching for her wretched lost babe, or some sniveling workman searching for his missing wife. And then quarantine is broken!_

_But you can see how my plan should have worked? Would have worked! If everyone had just followed orders._ "

Samuel walks over to Anna, "He did it! I mean the Lord Regent is not dead but...Corvo is alive!" She hugs him tightly.

"We better go and get him."

She nods her head and walks with Samuel to the boat and leaves.

The night air is cool against her face as they reach Dunwall water lock, "Where is he?" she looks around and gasps when he appears on the boat out of thin air.

"Corvo!" Anna touches her chest. _My poor heart..._

Samuel looks at him, "Is it all done? You ready to go back to the Hounds Pit?"

"Yes. It's all done."

"Thanks to you Corvo."

He turns on the boat and they turn away from Dunwall Tower.

"Big changes, makes me uneasy to tell the truth. Small fry like me always gets the worst of it. Maybe it's going to be different now. The Lord Regent is gone. The Abbey has a new High overseer. I'm guessing our work is almost done." They near the hounds pit, "The others are in the bar, no doubt waiting to raise a glass in your name. Me I'll just linger out here if you don't mind. Reflect on things while we have a moment." He parks the boat and turns off the engine


	7. Death's Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's going to be a short chapter. >.

"Congratulations Corvo."

Anna watches Samuel leave and then looks at Corvo, "Well come on! You're a hero!" she smiles and gets off the boat to walk up the stairs. She walks into the pub and smiles at everyone before heading upstairs.

_I wonder why Samuel didn't want to join... Oh well, he's got a lot on his plate._

_And so do you! In love with the Boatman...should have said something...Idiot._

She groans as she walks up the stairs to her room, the sounds of cheering and laughter could be heard down below. She sits there for a bit and when the sound dies down, she gets up and leaves the room to head back downstairs. Anna smiles seeing Corvo walking up the stairs, "Oh Corvo...Are you alright?" she walks over to him and he grabs onto her.

"My--head...feels funny."

"Drink too much did you?" she laughs but stops as he falls forward. "Come on...lets get you to bed."

"My vision--it--fuzzy." he holds tightly onto her.

"Don't worry Corvo, it'll be alright." her voice panics a little.

"This... Doesn't feel--right."

Anna walks him past the door, and as she walks into his room Corvo falls forward onto the ground.

"Corvo!" she yells and gets on her knees and shakes him, "Oh god! Corvo...Corvo wake up!"

_I-is he dead..._

She slaps his face, "Corvo...please wake up!" she stills hearing the sound of footsteps and runs hiding behind an old piece of furniture. She covers her mouth and hears Pendleton, Martin, Havelock and Samuel walk into the room. A few tears run down her face, _what the hell is going on! Corvo...is he dead. Oh god...who did this!_

"Samuel, you move like you've been drinking! Did the poison work its magic? Is he dead?"

"It better have worked. It cost me a months profit."

"Yessir, I believe Corvo have breathed last, just as you wanted."

Anna couldn't believe her ears, did he actually want Corvo dead?

_No...no its not true, he's not like that he can't be! Samuel wouldn't do that to Corvo...would he?_

She wipes her eyes and continues to listen, "You've done a fine job then."

"Remember we need the body. If we come forward with the corpse of the man who murdered the Empress, we'll be greeted as heroes."

"Yes, it'll grant us legitimacy. We'll be the men who rescued Emily and brought down the Lord Regent and his assassin. You'll see to the body, won't you Samuel?"

Anna shivers but keep her mouth covered. _They'll surely kill me too if they found out I'm hiding behind here._

"Yes sir."

"Oh, have you seen Anna? She wasn't at the party and the boat is still here." Pendleton looks at Samuel.

 He looks and sees a foot sticking out from behind the furniture, "No sir, haven't seen her all evening."

"Why are you worried about her?" Martin looks at Pendleton.

"I'm not worried, it'll be easier to shoot her if she comes to see me is all." He turns and leaves the room with the rest of them.

She squeezes her eyes shut, her heart beating fast and hard in her chest.

_Oh god...they want me dead too. Samuel...how could you._

She pokes her head from behind the couch and sees Samuel kneeling on the ground, "I'm sorry something terrible Corvo. But I only gave you half the poison, they were watching me and it was all I could think to do. I think you're strong enough to survive that. I'll put you on a raft, then I gotta ship out myself before they find out I've gone against their wishes. Snakes, they'll wanna do the same to me as soon as I've outlived my uses. Hopefully you'll wake up and find your way out of this cursed city." he stands back up, "Anna?"

She stands up and walks over to him, "I'm...so glad, that he'll be okay."

"You gotta leave, Anna...Lord Pendleton wants you dead. And he'll make sure it happens too."

She nods her head, "I'll go with Corvo...make sure everything goes alright."

"Anna, that--"

"Please...trust me. I'll be fine." she smiles and hugs him tightly, "Becareful." she whispers against his ear.

"I will, there's a raft near the boat, you'll need to sneak downstairs and wait there."

Anna nods her head, "Okay. I'll wait there. Hurry though..." She leaves the room and sneaks down the stairs as quick as she can.

Anna takes a deep breath of relief as she reaches the raft, she waits quietly for Samuel to bring Corvo down and when he does she helps putting him in and gets in herself.

"Leave Samuel...please. I-I hope I will see you soon." she squeezes his hand and let's go as he pushes the boat away.

_I love you..._

She watches him get into the boat and watches him drive away. Anna sits there looking at Corvos body. _Please let him pull through..._

She lays down beside him and as they drift she falls asleep. 


	8. Mercy at it's Best

When she wakes the raft drifts down between tall buildings and groans covering her eyes from the sun.

She sits up a little and sees two men standing on a stone bridge.

_Who are they?_

Their bodies disappears causing Anna to panic in her chest.

_Where did they go?_

The first one appears near Anna's head and the other at the front of the boat.

"This is the one who was with the Empress when she died. But this one wasn't." Anna doesn't say a word and looks at the two men.

"Poisoned."

"Tyvian stuf--"

"Amateur work, he'll live."

"That's up to Daud."

_Daud...I've heard that name before. Oh no...is it the man from Lady Boyles party...Oh please don't let it be him..._

"What about the girl?"

"We'll leave that up to Daud as well." She doesn't say much but looks seeing Corvo moving a bit. The man pushes the boat along the river to a couple of men standing near a lift. One of them walks over and picks Corvo up while another one grabs onto Anna, "Hey!" she squeals and before she knows it, they're standing up high. For a moment she could feel her heart stop, and then the guy puts her down but holds her hands behind her back.

The cage comes up with Corvo inside, his movements still very slow but he was gaining his strength.

She jumps seeing a man in red appear, he looks at Corvo and begins to talk with him.

"I know a great deal bodyguard. I recognize those marks on your hand. A gift from your friend, the one who talks to you in the dark. Talks to you when you visit his shrines. I visited those shrines too, and I know what it felt like to shove a blade into your Empress. But I don't know you, who you are and who you fight for. You're a mystery and I can't allow that."

She watches Corvo get knocked in the head, "Corvo!" she yells out. He turns around, _it's him..._ it's the man she met at Lady Boyles estate.

"Daud." She whispers and he looks at her.

"You really don't remember do you." he walks close to her.

"What? I remember you from Lady--."

"No, you see. I knew you when you worked in Parliament. And I was there when you refused to leave your daughter."

Anna looks at him, "You...you were in the apartment that day, you were so persistent on making me...leave."

"If I had taken off my mask, perhaps you would have recognized me. Perhaps you would have left with me." he looks down at her.

Anna looks away from him.

"We worked close, too close it would seem." his voice deep and rough.

"I was young when I worked in Parliament...You...became a mentor. Someone I looked up too. Someone I--."

"Someone you slept with." he cuts her off.

"Someone I loved. Though that seems like a distant memory now..." she breathes a shaky breath.

"She was in the raft with the assassin. What do you want us to do with her?"

Daud grabs her chin, "Would you prefer being locked in a room with me, or would you rather be thrown off of here?"

Anna looks over the edge and then back at him, "I'd rather be stuck in a room." she really had no desire to have her life taken from her.

"Take her back to the base, and placed my living area."

"Yes sir." the man grabs her and Daud disappears from her view. She closes her eyes, she couldn't stand them being to move so fast.

They soon reach a white building with a carving of a woman on the corner of it.

"Who's that?"

"Some girl, Dauds asked me to take her to the base."

She waits as they go inside and through the building. After a few more high fast travels, she reaches a room with glass on the doors. The man puts her down, "Just walk through the doors, Daud will be here shortly."

She nods her head and walks through the door, a few filing cabinets are on the left of her and to her right a set of stairs that lead to a bed and an upper level. She sees the guard leaning against the wall as she walks forward to what looks like a small office.

Her hands run along the papers and the wood of the desk and she looks up seeing a painting of the Lord Regent with a blade shoved into the painting.

"I despise that man."

Anna jumps and turns seeing Daud standing behind you, "Would you stop doing that! It scares me."

His expression stays neutral and he walks over to the painting.

"How could you...how could you kill the Empress!"

He turns to face her, "I'd give up all the coin and take it back."

"You can't and looks what's happened... This city is falling apart." she walks over to him, "What were you thinking!?" she yells at him.

He walks close to her and grabs her chin, "I was a man paid to do a job."

"Money...the corruption of all men." he pushes her against the painting.

"You pleasured men for coin. You dealt with abuse and anger. Would you have lost your life for a mere coin?"

"I've done no great deeds in my life assassin. You murdered the only person who could have made everything right!"

Daud wraps his hand around the back of her neck, holding her in place. "I will live with this feeling for the rest of my life."

Anna goes silent as they stand there for a few minutes, "Let go of me."

"No." his lips press against hers hard and fast, she mewls at the feeling.

"What do you want from me!"

"To remember the young spirit that never lost her smile."

He bends down and whispers in her ear, "To the girl that let me kiss her in the dark." Anna could feel her heart aching, she loved him at one point in her life and she would have trusted him with anything. "To the woman that let me have all of her."

A few tears run down her face, "Daud--"

 "I don't have much time, before Corvo gets here."

His lips press against hers as he lifts her up and presses her against the cabinet hard. His hands dig into her thighs as he carries her up the stairs and to the bed.

 

She lays there in a bit of a trance, her vision slightly blurry, "W-what...did you do?" she pushes herself up and looks at Daud as he slips on his shirt.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I can't allow you to interfere with Corvo and I. You'll be safer up here...away from what will happen."

"N-no..." she stands up and falls forward, "You...can't." she presses against his hard chest. He holds her there for a moment. "You--can't--Corvo...Don't kill him."

Daud looks down at her, running a hand down her cheek. He picks her up and lays her down on the bed, "Be the man I once knew...Show me that he's still there."

He kisses her forehead and finishes dressing.

"Goodbye Anna." she goes to move but then blacks out.

Anna wakes and pushes herself up as she could hear Daud talking below.

"So you've lost it all, ruined at last Lord Regent, Royal spymaster, Hiram Burrows. You small worried man, you'll never know how many times I've thought about trying to get close to you again. Just to put a piece of sharp metal in your eye. But now there's no need, you've been taken down by the same apparatus that gave you life to begin with.

Good riddens to you sir. So many schemes you had and so many contracts. How many people did I kill for you? None like the last... None like her, I'd give back all the coin if I could. No one should have to kill an empress."

Anna sits up and climbs out of bed, her legs still feeling weak.

Then she hears a noise and the sound of a blade, "I know your footsteps Corvo."

Anna goes to move but falls on her knees, "Damnit!" she whispers. She looks over the side and sees Corvo and Daud fighting, "Now we fight the duel, that no other two can fight."

Corvo doesn't say anything but fights as the two of them slash each other.

"Is this the man that protected the Empress!"

She holds onto the railing tightly as she comes down the stairs, "Go on! Strike as if you mean it!"

Daud disappears from the room along with Corvo. She runs down the stairs trying not to fall and heads over to the open window.

"Hit harder than that! You're not fighting Lady Boyle!" they move all around the destroyed building, the sound of blades clashing sound through the air. Anna watches the two of them till Daud cries out and disappears. She climbs out and walks over slowly and sees him leaning against a broken wall. Corvo looks down at him with an angry look on his face.

"I've got one more surprise for you, I ask for my life. When I killed your empress, took her daughter, something broke inside me. Now I see the design on the back of your hand, the mark of the outsider himself. And I remember all I've done. The years of waiting for the right moment to step forward from an alley and drive a knife between the ribs of some noble. All the money exchanging hands, from one rich bastards or another.

Killing for one of them one year then, being paid to kill him in return the next. I remember bending at the shrines listening as the outsider whispered that I was going to change things. I was somehow important. It felt good, made me believe I was powerful. But what have I accomplished? More than you have, or much less. Now I want nothing but to leave this city and fade from the memory of those who reside here.

I've had enough killing, so my life is in your hands...make your choice..." Daud clenches his open wound and Anna runs over and steps in front of him, "Don't do it Corvo."

"Anna, get out of the way."

"No Corvo, you've made some bad choices and you've made some good ones. Just leave, I'll go with you and we can get out of here."

"Move Anna." Corvo grips his blade tightly.

"No...You don't have to be like him, be better than that. Don't sink to his level...Think of Emily."

He looks at her for a moment and then at Daud. He puts his sword away as she smiles and turns to face Daud.

"And you choose mercy, extraordinary." he whispers and looks at Anna.

"Goodbye Daud." he disappears from their sight and she turns to face Corvo.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"I came, just to be sure. I don't know if Samuel is alright."

"We have to leave through the tunnels." She nods her head and follows Corvo.

 


	9. The Hounds Pit

They travel for some time and they soon reach the Hound Pit, they open the door to an apartment building and on the ground fiddling with the metal baracade is Cecilia, they walk over to her and she freaks, "Please no!"

She cowers for a moment then stands up, "Oh it's you two, thank the stars. We all thought you'd been killed. Except for Samuel, he seemed sure you survived. I saw him on the river shortly before the killing began. He was smart enough not to come to shore. But I bet he's still out there, looking for you is my guess.

At first Pendleton said it was time for our bonus, Havelock stood behind them and at the signal, he shot them each in the back of the head. Just like the target drills he's used too. Lydia barely had time to scream. I would be dead too, except Wallace told me that I wouldn't be getting anything. Pendleton kept apologizing, saying that no one could ever know about the things they've done. Martin was drinking and seemed sad. The admiral was about to shoot Callista, then he mumbled something about owing her uncle, Captain Curnow a debit.

They said it was time for Sokolov and went off to his cage. I don't know what happened after that. Emily was there when the killing started. Poor child, I hope she hid her eyes. The admiral said that Martin was right. I guess they talked about it, and they started to worry they'd get executed for all that they've done. Going after the Lord Regent and his allies. I suppose it's why they've poisoned you too."

Anna walks with Corvo and Cecilia up the stairs, "They're everywhere Corvo, The city watch has the place covered."

Corvo walks over to the door and peeks his head out, "I hate those tall boys..."

He turns and looks at Anna, "I'll need your help."

"How can I help?"

He walks over to her and unbuttons her shirt, "He-hey!" she squeaks.

He slips off her shirt, she blushes standing there in her corset. "Wait a minute...are you asking me to go out there to--"

"Distract them."

"You can't be serious!" she grabs her shirt from his hands.

"Please Anna. You'll see Samuel again. Please trust me." Anna looks up at him, "Fine. I'm doing this for Emily though." she walks over to the door and down the broken stairs, she jumps down and slowly walks towards the stairs.

"Hey you!" A guard yells causing her to stop as couple of them walk over.

"What are you doing in here?" she blushes looking at them.

"I-I was knocked out." she swivels her hips a little. "I don't know what going on!" she leans against one of the guards. "Please, protect me." Her green eyes stare up into the guards and her breasts squish against his chest. The guard groans, "Come inside Miss." the guard walks with her inside the building and sits her down at the bar.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

"It's possible." she crosses her legs and her skirt goes up higher.

The guard watches her closely, and walks over pinning her against the bar.

"I'd be careful if I were you..." her eyes flicker up to his.

"And why is that darling?"

A loud noise sounds through the skies as an electrical current flashes everywhere. Anna closes her eyes and waits for the noise to stop and when she peeks her eyes open the guard is laying on the ground fast asleep. She stands up and runs out the door, "Corvo!" she yells.

"Up here Anna." she looks and sees Piero and Sokolov with him.  She smiles and waves, "Where Callista?"

"Oh...right." Piero says and turns to Corvo to talk to him and he runs to the tower. Anna looks around seeing everyone lying on the ground, she walks into the pub for a moment and sees a scroll laying on the bar. Anna grabs it quickly and runs back outside. Corvo walks along the metal walkway looking down.

"Anna."

She looks up, "Samuel, he's over that way. Just over the rocks."

Anna runs through the alleyway and through the gate, she climbs over the rocks. Her heart beats fast seeing Samuel standing there and begins to climbs down the rocks. She lands on the ground and looks at him smiling, "Samuel." he turns as he hears his name.

"Anna, you're alright."

She runs over and hugs him tightly, "I've missed you so much." she rubs her face against his chest.

"I've missed you too."

His hands cup her face as he tilts her head up and kisses her deeply and passionately. Her fingers gripping his coat tightly and groans as he breaks the kiss. "Is Corvo with you?"

"Yes. He's just talking with Piero and Sokolov." she feels Samuels thumb rub across her bottom lip.

She grabs his hands and looks at him, "Samuel, I--"

"Samuel!" Corvo walks over, "Glad to know you're alive old man."

Anna pulls away, "Nothing can stop this old sailor." he smiles.

She hands Corvo a scroll, "I think this is where they've taken Emily."

"Thank you Anna."

"I think I'll stay here...I'll see you when I get back?" she looks at Samuel.

"Yes."

She stands there watching Samuel and Corvo sail away. Turning she climbs back up the rocks and walks around the Hounds Pit. She walks to Samuels little cove and sits down on the ground.

_Hm..._

She turns on the audiograph and listens.

" _I_ _’_ _m taking part in history, here. Dunwall is on the verge of a new age, a better age, and this old sailor has had a role to play in it. I doubt I_ _’_ _ll be remembered, as the worthy men who made this happen are truly the heroes. And one feisty little girl, who hides the sadness of missing her mother very well, bless her. But perhaps someday someone will listen to this and know that a humble sailor named Samuel was a part of it all._ "

Anna smiles and sees another audio card on the ground, she picks it up and puts it in.

" _Anna...she is a feisty one too. I don't know why she's attached herself to me, but it's nice. I haven't had the company of a woman in a long time. Not since my wife but I'm scared...scared that there will be feelings from her side and not mine. I don't want this to be like my marriage and I don't want to hurt her. *sighs* Or maybe I'm just afraid of letting someone in._ "

Anna sits there for a bit, she had planned on telling him her feelings. But after hearing that she wasn't so sure anymore.  

_Sure he's scared and so are you. But it wouldn't be fair to you or him... Or maybe you're scared that if you say I love you...that you won't hear it back._

She runs her fingers through her hair and looks up at the bright sky. "Idiot..."

A couple of hours go by as she sits there, thinking, wondering when a voice breaks her thoughts.

"Well he's gone."

She turns to look Samuel, "I hope he'll get back Emily."

"Her fate rests in his hands now." he walks over and sits down beside her. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she stands up and goes to leave when Samuel grabs her wrist.

"My wife used to have mood swings, and trust me when I say I can tell when you're upset."

Anna turns her head, "And what of it? Why does it matter to you?" her voice seems cold and distant.

Samuel lets go of her wrist, "You're right." she feels her heart break a little, "I'm sorry."

She goes to walk away but turns around, "You wanna know what wrong with me?" he turns to look at her, "Whats wrong is that I love you and for that I am sorry."

"Anna--"

She rubs her eyes, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean too. It just happened."

"No, Anna--"

"I know you're older than me, much older. But it didn't matter and well it doesn't matter Samuel..." she turns away from him and walks into the pub and heads upstairs to her room.

She lays down on the bed and stares at the ceiling, the sound of her heart pounds in her ears. She lays there till night falls as her eyes ache and are swollen from crying.

She looks around the room, the darkness scaring her.

_I can't stay in here..._

She stands up and leaves the room, deciding to head up stairs to Corvos old room. She walks in and sees the picture on his wall and she sits down in front of it, staring at it.

"Oh Corvo...I hope all is well, bring Emily home safe and sound."

She sits and hears the sound of footsteps behind her. Anna doesn't look but blushes feeling a pair of arms wrap tightly around her.

"I'm sorry Anna..."

"Don't apologize...you've done nothing wrong." she whispers.

"Neither have you." she shivers feeling his hot breath against her ear. "I'm...not scared anymore."

"Why, were you scared?" she turns to face him.

He runs his fingers along her face, " I was scared...that I would love someone again, and have them never return the feelings." he leans against her forehead, "But...I don't think I have to worry about that."

She smiles, "No, no you don't."

His hands travels along her back before pulling at the string, "Samuel..."

He pulls the material off her body and kisses her neck slowly as he pushes her down to the ground. She looks up at him and blushes, as his hands slide up her stomach and cups a warm breast in his hand, while his mouth bends down and sucks on the rosey bud. Anna squirms beneath him, moaning and groaning.

"Harder." she whispers and cries out as his teeth nips at the hardened bud. 


	10. The End

_Long after Emily is crowned..._

 

The sound of laughter and cheers echo through the Hound Pit, which Samuel was now the proud owner of. Anna walks over to Samuel touching his shoulders, "Keep up with everyone." she smiles and kisses his cheek.

"You keep away from everyone." he rests a hand on the small bump of her stomach. "Don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't." she walks by him.

"Wait." he grabs her wrist, "What about Piero and Sokolov?"

"What about them?"

"There's those weepers out there, I don't want you to get sick."

"Honey, I'm going upstairs." she giggles and pats his shoulder. Anna turns and stops seeing Corvo, "I was wondering when you were planning on stopping by."

He walks in and hugs her, "Sorry, had to attend to a few things." he touches her stomach. "How's the baby?"

"Kicking up a storm." she rubs her tummy, "If you're looking for Samuel, he's over there."

"Corvo!" Samuel shakes his hand, "You did a great job."

"And so did you Samuel." he hands Corvo a drink and Anna walks back over to Samuel and hugs him, "Take a break, I want some time with you."

His laugh is deep and throaty, "Again?"

"I really hope you aren't complaining." she raises an eyebrow at him.

"No, I'm not. Just wait a bit and then I'll spend time with you."

Corvo takes a sip of his drink, "How is Emily?" Anna asks.

"She's a little frightened of being an empress, though she can't seem to stop talking about going on a ship."

"I think it would be good for her. Is Callista with her?" Samuel slips behind her.

"Yes, she's been helping her with her studies. Emily likes having her around which is good."

"I'm glad, and how have you been Corvo?" Anna leans against the bar.

"I'm fine." he rubs his wrist, "Though, I sometimes have nightmares."

Anna pours him another drink, "You've been through a lot Corvo...I sometimes have nightmares."

Samuel walks over, "Lets close up shop, Piero and Sokolov are almost done their work."

"I was curious about something." Corvo looks at Anna.

"Yes?"

"Did Cecilia ever ask Piero about marriage?"

"I don't know, seems like she's interested... She's living upstairs, she didn't have anywhere to go."

"She asked me once if I knew if he wanted to get married."

"Well Piero and Sokolov are coming in to have a few drinks after hour, Cecilia will be down soon. So who knows!" she smiles and waves at everyone leaving the pub. She shuts the door and turns to face Samuel, "All alone, again. So much nicer when there's people in here."

"They'll be back tomorrow." he kisses her forehead and grabs her hand taking her upstairs to their room.

They walk by Cecilia as she heads downstairs, "Is Piero in yet?"

"He should be by now. We'll see you tomorrow." Anna waves at her as they walk into their room. Samuel shuts the door and locks it.

"Now what's this about spending time with me?" she walks over and pushes him against the door. He smiles and kneels down on the ground to kiss the small bump. She blushes and moans lightly, "Samuel..."

"I still can't believe, that's my baby in there." Anna smiles running her fingers through his hair.

"Get up here." He stands up and kisses her deeply as her hands pull off his shirt. Anna's hands roam his chest as he pulls off her dress and takes her to bed.

She lays there with Samuel, his tired eyes closed and sleeping. Anna smiles down at him and gets out of bed, she slips on her clothes and leaves the room heading downstairs. She hears Piero and Cecilia talking, "So Piero..."

"Hm?"

"I-I was wondering...have you ever thought about getting married?"

"M-me!?" Anna peeks her head around the corner, "I-I had never thought about it...Of course...I've never found the right woman."

Cecilia fiddles with her fingers, "I-I like you!" she blurts out and covers her mouth.

Piero blushes looking at her and rubs the back of his head, "I'm sorry Piero, forget I said anything!" she goes and runs out of the room. Anna grabs her wrist, "What are you doing?"

"Leaving before he gets a chance to reject me." she looks sad.

"Why are you thinking that? You didn't even give the poor guy a chance to speak."

Cecilia covers her face, "He must think I'm a freak." she walks back upstairs and Anna walks into the pub.

"Piero?"

He looks over at her, "Oh, Anna...I was just...Going to head to bed."

"I heard you and Cecilia talking."

He blushes, "Oh...you heard that."

"Well, what do you think?" Anna sits down on a stool.

He takes a sip of his drink, "I...hadn't really thought about her that way before. I do like her...I just didn't think she'd have an interest in me."

"There's nothing wrong with you Piero, even if you peek through keyholes."

"He-he said he wouldn't tell!"

Anna smiles and giggles, "Oh I don't care and Callista doesn't even know. But that's not the point, you should go up and talk to Cecilia."

"I don't know...I think I've upset her."

Anna pats his shoulder, "I'm thinking...it's because her feelings are a little deeper than you think Piero."

He places his drink down, "Alright...I'll go talk to her." he walks to the stairs, "Hey Samuel."

Samuel walks over to Anna and hugs her tightly. "Been down here have you?"

"I've missed you." she kisses his lips softly, "And you're not wearing a shirt."

"Come upstairs." his hands pull the material from her shoulders and down exposing her swollen breasts to the cool air.

"W-why? We could have some fun...down here." she breathes out as he pins her against the bar, his tongue running along her creamy skin and his hand cupping her breast.

"It's hot..."

"You better hope Piero doesn't come back down." Samuel whispers.

"He won't be...I think Cecilia is showing exactly how she is feeling."

Anna cries out feeling his fingers pinch her rosey buds, "So sensitive..." her fingers slip through his hair as she pulls him close.

"I can't believe we're getting married."

"Wait what! When did I ask you that?" he continues the assault on her body.

"When you drank too much last night Mr. Beechworth. Are you going to take it back?"

He smiles against her neck, "Nope, I'm a man of my word. Drunk or not."

"G-good..." she moans out.

She slides her dress up, "Please...I need to feel you."

Samuel grabs onto her hand and places her on one of the tables.

 

_So ends the interregnum, and now Emily Kaldwin the first will take her mother's throne, after a season of turmoil. He will stand at her side, Corvo, guiding her young mind, and protecting her from those who seek to exploit her, or cause her harm._

_He watched and listened when other men would have shouted in rage. He held back instead of striking. So it is, with the passing of the plague and Emily's ascension, comes a golden age, brought about by your hand._

_And decades hence, when his hair turns white and he passes from this world, Empress Emily - Emily the wise, at the height of her power - will lay his body down within her mother's great tomb, because he was more to her than Royal Protector._

 

 

 

 


End file.
